


Mutant Earth: The Other Barry

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Mutant Earth [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Karry, Multiverse, Mutant Earth, Smallville - Freeform, The Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When a Kara and Barry from another Earth show up things are revealed and rivalry and friendships formed.





	Mutant Earth: The Other Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So originally i had A New Karry as part one and then The Cisco Killer as part two but the two did not flow together. They needed something in-between them. This chapter was originally in the Prime Series. i switched it to my characters point of view. Hope two Barrys are not confusing.

 Kara Kent smiled as she tossed the food into the pigsty for the animals. “Kara?” A familiar voice questioned. Since Barry had moved in Kara would not admit she was the happiest she had been in a while. She loved her Stalker.

 "Stalker," Kara said smiling at her own nickname for him. "Did you two finally finish fixing the fence?" Barry and Kal were fixing a fence they had broken while training Kal. Turning around she saw her Barry in his Flash outfit but next to him was her. Wearing a white and blue outfit Cisco had made for her and she had rejected. "Stalker…? Who is this? Why does she look like me? And why the hell is she wearing that awful outfit Cisco tried to get me to wear originally?!" Kara was cautious giving her stalker a look.

Before either could answer, two different people appeared; one was very recognizable as her Barry, himself – he was wearing a button-up shirt, jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots and hat of his own. The second was a teenager with dark black hair and blue eyes, who seemed oddly familiar.

"Kal," Kara said instantly concerned for her cousin. She did not know who these two were but she would not let her cousin get hurt. "Don't move."

"What's going on?" Kal asked, doing as his cousin directed and stepping back as this world's Barry and Kara got between Kal and the two newcomers.

"Kal?" The other Kara said seeming shocked.

"Who are you?" Her Barry asked being protective of the two as he did and that always made Kara happy. To know she had found someone as protective of Kal as she was, but she did not show this happiness as she stared at their double.

"We're you," The other Barry said taking of fhis mask as did the Kara next to him. "From a different Earth. You see there's a multiverse…"

"Different Earths in the same space vibrating at different frequencies from each other. Yes, we know," Kara and Barry both said together being well aware of this. The multiverse was how they had gotten together.

"Well, that was easy," the other Kara said seeming to continue to look at Kal.

"The better question is, what are you doing here?" Barry asked. Kal looked both uncomfortable and intrigued to be in this other Kara gaze, and Kara Kent moved herself to block her cousin from this other Kara.

"It's a long story," the other Barry said and pointed at the house. "Look. Can we go in? Explain inside?" Both hesitated as Barry turned to Kara. Despite the fact that he now lived and worked here this was still her house and her farm. She nodded taking Kal arm and heading into the house.

 Kara Kent paused though in the entrance hall and leaned against the doorway leading to the living room. Her Barry perched on the couch beyond and Kal stayed near her. Kara knew Kal was smart enough to stay with her even if he was excited.  "You have five minutes," Kara said, folding her arms.

"It might take longer…" The other Barry stated quickly seeming nervious.

"I've been through this before," her Barry said and Kara could almost feel his smirk. It was what she had said to him original after all. "Just… start talking. You might surprise yourself."

"Okay then," the other Barry said seeming to think about there to start. "Well, you see on my Earth several months ago there was this evil speedster from another Earth–"

"Zoom?" Her Barry said suddenly. Kara knew he did not reject not going after his Zoom but since Earth 2 had randomly disappeared he had been wondering what could have happened if he did. "We had one from a different Earth as well."

"Oh," the other Barry said seeming relieved and also unsure what to say next. "Well then, I don't know what your Zoom accomplished, but mine tried to destroy the multiverse itself, well apart from my Earth and although I did manage to stop him… it wasn't soon enough. There was collateral damage and part of the multiverse… well, it's been damaged, killed off actually."

"And this world?" Kara asked trying not to show she was a bit curious and also concerned about her Earth.

"Well, it lived obviously but… it's kind of…" The other Barry trialed off seeming not to know what to say. Kara Kent was getting a bit annoyed with him.

"It's teetering on the edge of the cataclysm, alive but… distant," the other Kara contributed, making Kent raise an eyebrow not sure what to say about that. "Or at least that's what we get from our Cisco…"

"I guess that explains what happened to Earth-2," her Barry said and the two shared a look. It had been a curiously, especially for Harry and Jesse on what happened to their home.

"Would you care to explain?" The other Kara said seeming curious herself.

"Our Cisco was vibing Zoom on Earth-2, every now and then, to see when his Velocity would kill him as Caitlin had predicted; Zoom was almost dead but then, one day, Earth-2 just disappeared. Cisco couldn't see it. It was gone. I guess that was because of your Zoom." Her Barry said and Barry knew he had made the right choice, giving Kara Kent a nod. Thankful she had stopped him from doing the same.

"That's all very well and good, but this doesn't explain what you're doing here," Kara Kent said moving back onto point. A mystery was solved. Now it was time to figure out why they had their visitors and get rid of them.

"Okay, Kara…" the other Barry paused seeming to want something but Kara Kent was not sure what.. "What's your last name? We usually go by the different last names for Karas as there's a noticeable difference there." Kara Kent was not sure what he meant by that line.

"It's Kent," Kara sighed, putting a protective arm around Kal as she did.

"That should have been obvious," the other Kara said with a smile. "I mean we are on Kent Farm, Barry.” Kara Kent tried not to chuckle at that. At least her alternate seemed smarter than this other Barry. “I'm Wells. Kara Wells."

"Like that Jesse girl who always calls you Farmgirl!" Kal made the connection instantly, a smile on his face as he obvious found the whole thing exciting. Kara Kent tried not to chuckle. Her and Jesse didn’t exactly have the best relationship in the world.

"Yeah Kal, she's my sister on our Earth," Kara Wells said politely, smiling at Kal. "Farmgirl, though?" She laughed at this, unable to help herself. "Oh, that does sound like Jesse." Kara Kent didn’t comment but she could not picture being sisters with Jesse. She decided not to comment instead moving the conversation along.

"Your five minutes was up five minutes ago," Kara Kent drolly pointed out, indicating a clock on the wall. She had been patient. Given them more time than she said she would but she wanted this over. "So get to the point or I'm throwing you out."

The other Barry sighed, glancing to Kara Wells at this as he redirected his next breath at her double. "Our Cisco wants to see what the damage is. To do that we have been going to different Earths and activating these devices." The other Barry pointed to Kara Wells, who took a device from her belt pocket and held it out to Kara Kent, who took it, looking it over intently. Deciding to x-ray vision it to make sure it was not dangerous. Kal was here after all.. "This is the last Earth we need it activated it on." Barry finished.

"But why?" Kara Kent asked, looking up to Barry. She was not getting the reason behind this at all. "You can't reverse what happened. Why bother doing this?"

"Like I said, Cisco wants to see how much damaged was done. He and our Professor Stein want to map the multiverse. Call it scientific curiosity," the other Barry said with a half-shrug.

"Seems kind of pointless to me," her Barry said with a shrug himself, making his counterpart give his counterpart a glare. Her Barry had given up a science life and was very into the farm. Into being simple. A trait Kara Kent could see him and his counterpart did not share. "And we're not just activating a strange device." He continued and Kara Kent could not help but agree. "You may be us, but we don't know you."

"We get it," Kara Wells said, raising her hands. "We can wait while you get your Cisco to look at it. We can't return home though until it's activated anyway so… Can we stay the night?"

Kara Kent stiffened and turned to her Barry. The two sharing a look. "I guess I can run out to Central and pick up Cisco tomorrow." He said and Kara Kent knew that was the input he was giving. The request to stay was up to her.

"And I guess you can spend the night," Kara Kent said smirking as she knew what she was going. "But if you stay in my house you have to work on my farm." It was her rule after all and everyone knew this rule by now.

The two looked at each other. “Sounds fair,” Kara Wells said after a moment agreeing to the terms.

"Can I help get their room ready?' Kal asked suddenly. He had been quiet but Kara Kent could see her little cousin had been excited.

"Sure," Kara Kent said with a small smile on her face now, and Kal ran up the stairs. "Hey Stalker," Her Barry turned around used to responding to the name by now. Kara Kent glad she had a nickname for him to avoid confusion. "Did you two finish fixing the fence?"

"No," Barry said, shaking his head. "Kal and I needed to grab more nails."

"Well then, can you get it done before the sun goes down," Kara Kent said rolling her eyes but still smiling. Kal was always an easy excuse with her.

"My help is gone," Barry said, pointing up the stairs where Kal had disappeared.

"Are you The Flash or not?" Kara Kent now stated, annoyance in her voice suddenly.

"I'll help," the other Barry said volunteering a little too fast and Kara Kent was curious why. She was almost ready to tell her Barry it could wait but she didn’t react fast enough.

"Fine," Barry said, heading for a door and his counterpart followed.

Kara Kent rolled her eyes and moved towards the stairs and noticed her counterpart following. “Hey, I was wondering if maybe you can tell me a bit about your world,” Kara Wells asked. Kara Kent shrugged. It couldn’t hurt.

….

After grabbing a box of nails, the two Barry's ran to the edge of the property where part of a fence was broken – the bit they were meant to repair, obviously. "You own a lot of land out here," the other Barry said tentatively, looking around. The house was barely in sight.

"Kara does," Barry said. "I just live and work here." He held up a thin plank of wood. "Can you hold this while I nail it in?" As he went to get nails and a hammer his double held up the fence.

"About that…" his double said and Barry was not sure he wanted his double to continue with whatever thought he had. "How could you have abandoned your duty?"

"Err, Kal and I needed more nails," Barry said not sure why his double would care about them leaving the fence broken. "I can't fix a fence without nails."  He wasn’t looking at hi double as he smiled remembering how the fence broke. Deicidng to tell his counterpart if his double wanted to talk. "You know it's kind of funny how this broke. Been trying to help train Kal with his powers now that they…"

"That's not what I meant," the other Barry cut him off. "I mean, how could you abandon Central City to meta-human hell and live here in Kansas? What about the others?"

"I didn't abandon Central. It's fine," Barry said continuing to nail in thee nails as he talked. "And if a Dark Matter Mutant starts acting up, The Flash and Lady Power run over and take care of it." Barry figured that was the end of it but his double was not making fixing the fence easy. Kept on moving the board. "Please don't move, you'll make this job harder."

"But you're not there. Kansas isn't exactly next door to Central City. What about everyday crimes? Central's surely gotten used to The Flash saving the day even from petty criminals." Barry sighed as it was clear his double was not letting this go. "You left them to fend for themselves!"

"The police force in Central is one of the best in the United States these days. They can handle the small crimes. It's kind of their job anyway. Besides there are other places that need The Flash to take out mutants," Barry stated. Since leaving Central he had found out how many metas there was. Forming the Justice Society to protect all of America against threats the police could not. Minor crimes were not on his radar. "And they don't need me to be a CSI, before you bring that up. They have that Julian Albert weirdo there, who's kind of a jerk, but his good at his job. And I kind of hated the job anyway. I prefer the farm. The simple life…" Barry was smiling as he said it. once he would have never pictured himself on a farm but now he loved it. "You can let go. I'm done with this one."

As his double let go Barry checked over the piece to make sure it was put on right. "There are other jobs you could have done in Central though," the other Barry said. "Like re-opening STAR Labs." Barry paused turning to look at his double in surprise disgust on his face.

"Re-open STAR?" Barry could not hide how he felt about that suggestion. As far as he was concerned the labs were dead and gone. They had caused so much trouble not just for him but for all of Central. They were better off dead and Barry held no interest in running a lab. "Why would I want to do that?!"

"Forget it," the other Barry spat, not giving Barry an answer. "We're clearly completely different people." Barry raised an eyebrow as his double continued. "You left Central City for love, I suppose, and I couldn't do that. I just wouldn't leave my city unprotected."

"You're wrong, Barry," Barry said after a moment knowing what his double was thinking but also knowing how wrong he was. "We're not so different. In fact, I think we were once the exact same person. From that little tale you told about Zoom, I bet I can guess everything that's happened to separate us since."

"Oh yeah?" The other Barry turned, crossing his arms. He didn’t believe Barry could tell him exactly what happen. "Go right ahead."

"Okay then," Barry stood himself, as he cautiously leaned on the fixed-fence. He didn’t want to break it and cause more work for him. "Jay tricked you and you got angry," he started simply. That was an easy one. It was exactly how he was before meeting Kara. "So you decided to go back to Earth-2, believing you couldn't leave that Earth to Zoom's mercy. It's something I would have once done. But really, I suppose you just couldn't get over the fact that he tricked and used you. You wanted back to get even.” Barry had done a lot of thinking of his real motives on why he wanted after Zoom. While he had used protecting Earth 2, and that had been a concern for him, he knew he was really single minded because he wanted revenge. He had not stopped to think until he accidentally hopped worlds and went looking for his Kara. “You didn't stop to think as you ventured on with your quest and you found a way to Earth-2. From what you said, it must be something linked to Cisco's powers, and because of this, you let Zoom back onto your Earth. Whatever plans you made to take him down failed and things got worse. I bet things got bad for you personally… I bet, no… someone you loved died?"

Barry knew it just from the face his double made. Someone had died. If he had let Zoom back here someone he loved would die, but who? He needed to continue. To know. "I can tell from your face. I'm right. But who died? It's not Cisco since he sent you here. Caitlin?" Barry was looking at his double face and shook his head as he said Caitlin. It had been the first guess because Jay seemed to have been weirdly connected to her, but no it was not her. "No, it was someone closer to you. Iris?" His double stood there motionless and Barry knew he was wrong. "No not her… Joe? Ah, I'm close.” There was a tiny reaction when he said Joe. Who could be similar to his foster father. Then he realized it “Oh. Dad, Zoom killed dad."

"Shut up," The other Barry said his fist curling into a ball and Barry knew he was right.

"And I'm right," Barry said with a small jerk of his head. He had wondered to this point what would happen if he had taken on Zoom and now he knew. He saved his father life by not doing it. "I bet you went nuts, wanting revenge? Wanting to take Zoom down and this all ended up nearly destroying the multiverse and all of us. All of this." Barry now indicated the landscape around him just realizing his double nearly destroy this beautiful land he loved. Nearly destroy him and everyone on his earth and he could have followed suit. He was now complete confident. He was right. Kara was right when she stopped him. "Now I was probably following a similar path as you but when I found Kara she opened my eyes. She showed me there were more places in this world that needed The Flash than just Central. She made me slow down and realize Zoom was dying anyway. He was drugging himself on Velocity, his cells were dying. Once he died I could go and release the man he had captive and then Earth-2 would have been safe but you never slowed down enough to realize that, did you? So, tell me Flash, which one of us abandoned our duty? Me, who decided to protect more than just one city, or you who put your city in danger because you can't let go of your past?"

Barry noticed his double wanting to go. He probably should have just left it but this double of his had pissed him off. He had lectured him about his decisions. On what he decided to do with his own life when he himself put so many people in danger for revenge.

"Oh…" Barry said knowing his next sentence was just rubbing salt in the wound but he had to "and my dad is still alive and adores Kara and Kal." Barry barely ducked as his double went to punch him but Barry was fast enough to dodge in time. "Very mature Flash." Barry called as his double started walking away. "Hey, we're not done fixing the fence!" His yelled out with a laugh not exacly expecting his double to stop but decided to point that out.

It wasn’t long later Kal came to rejoin him in fixing the fence and the two were done soon enough. Heading back to the house. “Get up to bed,” Barry told Kal who was already heading up. His Kara was sitting there waiting.

“What happened between you and your double?” Kara asked as Barry went to grabbed some juice and a bagel as a midnight snack.

“I don’t like him,” Barry said after a moment. “Thinks he can lecture me when he has done so much damage. Who does that guy think he is? Coming to my world and telling me what I am doing wrong. I didn’t destroy the multiverse.”

“Just keep your cool. Tomorrow morning go grab Cisco. The quicker we get this device checked the quicker his gone,” Kara said. “Besides Kara not bad. We had a talk. Told her how we met. Guess what they know your old friends?”

“My old friends?” Barry asked confused.

“She said they went to a world they call Karry who called your friend upstairs Barry White-Two and gave them pictures,” Kara clarified and Barry had to laugh.

“Two huh,” Barry said with a smirk. “Think he can handle farm work??” Kara shrugged unsure.

….

“Why do Flashes always get chased by chicken?” Kara Kent asked her counterpart seeing the other Barry being chased by the same chicken that chased her Barry. While in January the farm didn't grow the crops, there was still some work to do – not as much as during the growing season though. Since Kent Farm had a few animals, they still needed taking care of and the equipment needed preparing for the spring. Plus, there was also a lot of marketing and budgeting that needed to be done as well, apparently.

Kara Wells was helping Kent fix a problem with the tracker, not that Kara Wells knew anything about tractors, but she could at least hand equipment and lift the machine up for Kent when required. Kal had been taking care of the horses and giving them some exercise while her Barry had gone to go get Cisco. That left the other Barry feeding the animals.

"Let me go grab this," Kara Kent said, running after Prime Barry and the bird, as Kara Wells couldn't help but laugh.

Kara Kent grabbed the bird just as the other Barry was about to climb a tree. “Really,” Kara Kent asked as the bird calmed down in her hands.

“That thing is the devil,” the other Barry said a. “One day you will be dinner.” The other Barry said seeming to be mad he got chased, but shut up with the look Kara Kent gave him. it was her you just said something stupid and I am not honoring it with a response glare.

Heading back to where she left Wells, Kara heard a familiar voice. "Chloe? You're a couple of days late." Kara said to her best friend. Chloe was now a freelance reporter searching the country for stores and new members for the Society. She was also Oliver Queen girlfriend now.

"What?!" Chloe said looking back and forth between the two Karas now in confusion. "Um…"

"I was trying to tell you. I'm not from this Earth," Kara Wells said politely.

"Oh," Chloe said rolling her eyes as Kent went to put the chicken back in its coop. "And is this our Barry or…?" Chloe paused as Barry returned in that moment along with Cisco.

"This is our stalker," Kara Kent said fondly. "That one is hers."

"Okay, what's with the stalker stuff?" Kara Wells asked, and Chloe laughed.

"Hey Chloe, welcome back," Barry said, ignoring the question. "How was the trip?"

"Great," Chloe said shrugging off the two Karas and Barrys easily. "And I found someone for the Justice Society."

"Justice Society?" The other Barry asked.

"Our Barry started the name," Cisco said to the other Barry, unfazed by his appearance. "It's a group of Superheroes and Vigilantes. They work together. Right now, it's basically these two, Static, the Star City vigilantes, and they got Wonder Woman to agree to it too."

"The only person who didn't want in is that Bat freak up in Gotham," Kara Kent added.

"So Chloe, are you a recruiter or something?' Kara Wells asked.

"I'm a freelance journalist," Chloe replied. "Travelling the country for articles, but I am also secretly looking for heroes. This one is Cyborg." Chloe held out a picture to the group. "He's a well… cyborg. Half robot, half man. He's a good guy though."

"Tell us more later," Cisco said, turning to the two world hoppers. "I hear I have a machine to look through? Let's go into the Smallville Headquarters."

"Smallville Headquarters?" The two world hoppers said following them to the old barn.

"Chloe! Hey," Kal called, running up to the group. "I put the horses away Kara. Can I watch?"

"Sure," Kara Kent smiled at her cousin as they walked in and the two world hoppers paused.

The barn had been set up as a small lab, complete with everything one could imagine Cisco or even Caitlin wanted, and on one side of barn were two space ships. "Our pods," Kara Wells stated with a grin, looking at them. Cisco took a seat in a chair as the other Barry went to grab the device and hand it to him.

"So I hear your Cisco can open portals?" Cisco asked as he started studying the device. He was curious about his own powers. Never having thought to look further into them but now he wanted to know more. "You think I can?"

"If you have the Vibe powers then yeah," Prime Barry answered and Cisco smirked deviously.

Kal was excitingly talking to Chloe in the background, who was telling him all about the new hero she found. Kara Kent and Barry were listening in to the conversation about their possible new member and did not realize the world hoppers as well.

"Guys… problem," Cisco said, stopping his look over of the device and turning everyone attention to him. "Mutant alert."

"Mutant?" Kara Wells asked. "You mean meta-human?"

"Wow that's a blast from the past," Cisco sighed, shaking his head as he said it. "No-one calls them meta humans anymore. Not since Lois Lane started reporting about Meteor Mutants and CatCo picked up the word Mutant. Now they're all Mutants. The ones who use to be called meta-humans are Dark Matter Mutants."

"This a Meteor Mutant?" Barry asked, snapping Cisco out of his explanation.

"Well, we are in Smallville so that would be my guess," Cisco said the group ignoring their world hoppers. "We're getting video in now."

Footage came up on the computer of two mutants. One was all black, like a shadow, and the other was in some type of purple outfit. "Wait, that Ebon and his brother Rubberband Man," Kara Kent said.

"You know them?" Kal asked, practically on top of the computer to see.

"They are Static's main enemies," Barry said with a nod. "More of a nuisance to him really. We helped him take out most of their gang. What are they doing here though?"

"So they are Bang Baby Mutants," Cisco continued. "It seems they are trying to recruit," Cisco said, turning on the audio to hear Ebon's call for all mutants to band together. A mutant brotherhood that could take over the world from the humans. "Dakota City isn't that far from Kansas. Not a long trip for a new gang."

"Well I guess we're off," Barry said, winking at his Kara and they both touched a ring they were both wearing. They were simple rings; Barry's had a red jewel on it and Kara's a blue. They both turned the jewels clockwise and then they were no longer in civilian clothes, but were in their superheroes outfits.

Barry outfit was familiar to everyone including his counterpart who worn the exact same outfit. Kara Kent's though was not the same as the Supergirls or even Kara Wells own outfit.

This outfit started off similarly to the other Supergirls, with a blue upper-half, although a darker shade of blue to any known Supergirls – the House of El symbol was proudly over the chest, like the others Supergirls, with almost the same color design but it seems even bigger with the white outline to the 'S'. The cape was the same, probably still Kal-El's baby blanket, but that was where the similarities to Supergirl ended. The skirt was not there. Instead she wore red pants that had a white stripe going up the sides. She wore dark blue boots that matched the shirt, and the most striking difference was she was wearing a white mask on her face with red edging to tie it into the outfit more. She had also put her hair up in a ponytail already.

The two were off quickly to go face their enemy. They had a quick battle with Ebon and Rubberband Man. Their world hoppers coming to join them with Kara Kent and the other Barry taking on Ebon with school lamps. While their Barry and Kara Wells got Rubberband Man. Ebon grabbed his brother and ran away.

…

Later that day Kara Wells, Kara Kent, and Kal spent the afternoon playing an interesting game of catch. Kara Wells hadn't known playing catch could be so much fun, but when all three of them were super-powered Kryptonians, it made sense. It was lucky the Kents had so much land. Cisco of this world had enhanced a football so the high speeds and strength they were using didn't do too much damage to it. It was a bit heavier than a normal football, but it didn't bother the group of Kryptonians. They had even included the Barrys, throwing far and having them run after it. Seeing who would get it first.

"That was fun," Kara Wells said when it was time to end the game.

"A lot more fun with three people," Kal said, smiling his agreement. "Well three Kryptonians. Hey can we show Kara Wells the fighting techniques Diana showed us?"

"If we have time." Kara Kent said tossing the football up in the air and catching it. "And did you do your homework?"

"It's Saturday!" Kal complained, pulling a face. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"You better, young man. I get enough complaints from your school on you breaking things," Kara Kent said with a serious smile at her little cousin. She took being mother to her little cousin seriously.

"So, fighting techniques?" Kara Wells asked, curious

"You might want to hold off on that," Chloe said, the 'Smallville Headquarters'. "Cisco has given the device his okay. He says we can activate it."

"It's getting late," the other Barry said. "We can stay the night if you want to?" Kara Kent could tell he was just saying it for his Kara. the two Barrys were still not friends with each other. Easy to see by the game where they had been trying to outdo each other.

"Nah, we can go home," Kara Wells said seeming to get the same thing as Kara Kent. "Besides, we'll likely have to return to set up the communications system once Cisco, well our Cisco, is happy the Enhancer works satisfactorily."

"Communication system?" Kal asked.

"Yeah an inter-Earths communication system. We can talk to each other once we get that set up," Kara Wells said to Kal with grin.

"Does that mean you're coming back?" Kal asked. "I'd like to learn more of your Earth."

"Definitely," Kara Wells said. "Or you may visit us some day. If your Cisco can learn how to open portals. Actually, the Enhancer should work in reverse for him…"

"Going to be working on that," Cisco called out from the barn that they had been walking toward.

The Other Barry seemed ran into the barn with his Kara and seemed to check on the device. "You all might want to take a step back. When we activate this our Cisco will know and open a portal home instantly."

Then he active the device and he was right as a portal appeared right away and the two were gone. “Well that’s done,” Cisco said after a moment. “Mind running me home.”

“Stay the night,” Barry said not wanting to run back to Central right away.

“Damn was hoping to avoid doing some farm work,” Cisco mumbled and Kara Kent had to chuckle as Cisco left the building.

“I think especially with a communication system coming the multiverse will become a lot smaller place,” Kara told her Barry as he put an arm around her. 

“Not too small I hope,” Barry said not really wanting to see that Barry again. “But it would be nice to see the other Kara and Barry again. The one who led me to you. I have to thank them.”

“Oh yeah,” Kara said and kissed her stalker before going to go make dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note; If you enjoyed kudos or comment to let me know.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
